Perderte de Nuevo
by Mizo-Dark
Summary: Songfic: "Perderte de Nuevo" de Camila, Mal summary entren y opinen ustedes mismos. Final...
1. Parte 1

**Hola!!**

Les traigo la primera parte de un Songfic, la cancion se llama:

"Perderte de Nuevo" de Camila

Espero les guste...

**CANCIÓN**

_-DIALOGOS-_

* * *

_Hola_

¿Quién soy?

_Bueno pues mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha a mis 21 años he terminado mi carrera y ahora formo parte de Konoha uno de los grandes periódicos de la ciudad, no… no soy reportero solo soy… un fotógrafo._

¿Por qué les cuento esto?

_Pues la verdad no tengo ni idea, en realidad nunca me ha gustado hablar de mí, pero bueno si les quiero contar algo es necesario que sepan o al menos que conozcan a la persona que está detrás de todo esto, no creen?_

¿Quieren saber más?

_Hmp… como que quieren saber…_

¿Dinero?

_Pues el trabajo que tengo no gano mucho pero puedo sobrevivir con ello, vivo sin lujos y muy sencillo._

¿Familia?

_Hmp… Pues mis padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, tengo un hermano mayor su nombre Itachi pero desde que paso el accidente no lo he vuelto a ver, solo escucho rumores de que en una Organización llamada Akatsuki y ni idea de que sea y pues eso ya tiene unos 3 casi 4 años._

¿Amigos?

_Pues al que puedo llamar mejor amigo se llama Naruto Uzumaki, claro con el trabajo el es el que hace los reportajes yo solo me encargo de que salgan bien las fotos, ese Dobe… ja bueno él es el único que me entiende y me mantiene de cierta forma ocupado para no pensar en todo lo que me ha ocurrido de algún tiempo para acá._

¿Amor?

_Hmp… Pregunta difícil, pues no es que sea creído pero siempre he traído a las chicas babeando por mi y así es pase por el lugar que pase, en especial a una Sakura Haruno, pero pues no me interesa se me hace una gran molestia aparte de que ella es muy superficial, en fin esto del amor no me interesaba hasta que la conocí a ella… me refiero a Hinata Hyuuga._

¿Quién es Hinata Hyuuga?

_Es la chica que me robo el corazón, ja se escucha cursi y más viniendo de mi pero… pues estoy siendo sincero, me cautivo su forma de ser, su simpleza, su inocencia, la forma que tiene ella de ver las cosas, las hacen ver una persona muy dulce y tierna._

¿Novia?

_No… ya no, ya saben problemas que surgen en las parejas, si claro que dolió al principio pero ya no se pudo hacer nada para salvar la relación que teníamos._

**YA HABIA DESILUCIÓN**

**DOLOR Y RESIGNACIÓN**

**EL TIEMPO SUPO ESPERAR**

**Y ASI LA DEJE DE AMAR**

¿Qué pasó?

_No se… creo que me esforcé de más, quería que ella tuviera lo que yo no, trabaje mucho y pues ya no tenía tiempo para ella, sin saberlo la fui haciendo a un lado. Después de eso discutimos ya saben tonterías y bueno hay que admitirlo los Uchiha somos muy orgullosos, así es que no había más que decir._

¿Dónde está ahora?

_Mira por mi orgullo no la busque y cuando fui a buscarla porque me arrepentí, bueno no… la verdad es que no quería, no podía estar sin ella más tiempo, al llegar a su casa ya era muy tarde, me entere por los vecinos que se había ido a estudiar fuera del país y de eso ya tiene tiempo._

**NO HABIA MÁS QUE DECIR**

**HABIA LLEGADO EL FIN**

**HACIA DON AÑOS YA**

**QUE NO ME LA ENCONTRABA**

_Bueno ya basta de preguntas, que ya se hacia dónde va todo esto. Para seguir con lo que estaba les voy a contar lo que me sucedió hace unos días mientras trabajaba._

**- FLASH BACK –**

Estaba terminando de sacar unas fotos en el parque central de la ciudad, las fotos se las pidió Kakashi, si el jefe del periódico.

- _No puedo creer que esto sea para un reportaje_ – bufó molesto el moreno

- _Cálmate Sasuke_ – sonrió su rubio amigo – _ya sabes que Kakashi cubre esta clase de eventos._

El evento que se estaba llevando a cabo era una gran exposición de arte, en ella estaba uno de los famosos pintores, bueno en realidad de él era la exposición, su nombre artístico "Sai" sus pinturas eran conocidas y admiradas por todos en todo el mundo.

El moreno ya quería terminar de sacar las fotos y solo le quedaban 3:

Primera foto "Gente apreciando las pinturas"

Segunda foto "Sai interpretando algunas obras"

Tercera foto… La tercera foto nunca llego

Sasuke miraba por el lente de la cámara, no podía creer lo que por ella estaba pasando. Por ella se podía observar a una chica de unos 20 años aprox. De tez blanca, con cabello largo y peli azul, unos ojos tan puros como la nieve y se podían ver destellos lilas, parecía buscar a alguien.

- _No… no puede ser ella_ – el moreno no quería creer lo que veía, una mezcla de sentimientos se revolvían dentro de él.

**ESTABA APRENDIENDO COMO VIVIR**

**YA DE TI ME OLVIDABA**

**CUANDO TE VI**

**CON LA MIRADA, DESESPERADA**

Después de todo el tiempo que ella había estado fuera, el se mantenía ocupado para no pensar en ella pero ahora el destino se la volvía a poner enfrente.

Sasuke observo cada detalle, cada movimiento que ella realizaba, su sonrisa tan maravillosa que ella regalaba a cada persona que se le cruzaba, si definitivamente era ella.

- _Si es ella_ – su rostro se ilumino, sus ojos volvieron a tener ese brillo que hace tiempo no tenían.

Cauteloso se fue acercando poco a poco, pero en ese momento ella corrió al otro extremo de donde estaba, el moreno paro su caminar y observo a ver hacia donde se dirigía, mas grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con la persona que más se había opuesto a su relación.

- _Neji_ – salió de los labios del moreno al mismo tiempo que fruncía el seño, decidió observarlos, pero a la distancia que se encontraba no podía escuchar lo que decían.

- _Perdón Hinata se me hizo un poco tarde_ – le dijo el castaño cuando ya estaba junto a ella.

- _No te preocupes Neji, mientras esperaba me dedique a ver las pinturas_ – sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo, sin saber que alguien la observaba.

- _Siempre tan despreocupada_ – sonrió un poco el castaño – _bueno vamos_ – tomo la mano de la peli azul que al contacto se sonrojo.

El moreno no los perdió de vista y menos paso desapercibido como el moreno la tomaba de la mano y menos que Hinata se había sonrojado, esa confianza que ahora tenían no le gustaba para nada, ahora veía como ambos se alejaban del lugar, dejando al moreno ¿celoso? ¿Molesto?

**Y FUE TAN FUERTE**

**VOLVER A VERTE**

**SUFRI TANTO TIEMPO POR TI**

**BASTO MIRARTE, RECUPERARTE**

**Y SABER QUE TE IRIAS SIN MI…**

**¿Continuara...?**

* * *

_Hola,_ _jajaja si ya se deberia estar subiendo los capis que me faltan del fic_

_pero pues me dio por escribir esto._

_Nada más pongo la primera parte, porque no se si les vaya a gustar_

_ya si me dejan unos cuantos Reviews pues les pongo la siguiente_

_Bueno sin más cuidense_

_Chao_

_Hiromi-Ayanita_


	2. Parte 2

Hola

Bueno aqui esta la segunda parte y contesto los reviews (grax a los q dejaron)

**Dark Amy-chan:** Grax por el coment y pues si ese te dio nostalgia espera a leer este n.n espero tambien te guste.

**dagorfly**: jeje grax por todo pero jaja lo unico que necesitaba eran reviews de apoyo n.n muchas grax.

**Nylleve Cullen**: jeje si aqui veremos el lado "sentimental" de Sasuke, espero te guste la conti.

**Danna-sama:** grax por el coment y pues espero te guste la conti, de hecho ya lo tengo todo pero a mano xD asi es que no tardo en subirlo.

**Hinata.Elric:** Grax aqui esta la conti que espero tambien te guste n.n

Bueno ahora si...

Sin más pasemos a la conti...

**CANCION y algunas (NA)**

_- Dialogos -_

* * *

- _Todo iba bien hasta que llego ese tipo _– frunció el ceño

- _Hey Sasuke!_ – escucho que le llamaban

El moreno volteo a ver quién era – _Que paso Dobe?_ – dijo con el mismo tono habitual, tenía que disimular lo que momentos antes había sentido por el momento.

El rubio llegaba muy feliz al lado del moreno – _A que no sabes… logre que Sai nos diera una entrevista y… _- el oji azul guardó silencio un momento y lo observo detenidamente.

- _Q-que me vez?_ – trataba que no se le notara el nerviosismo que le provocaba la mirada del rubio, parecía que lo inspeccionaba.

- _Vaya Teme_ – dio un pequeño suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos – _A mi no me engañas _– tras decir esto abrió los ojos – _Qué te ocurrió mientras yo no estaba?_

_- N-nada_ – el moreno pensaba rápidamente una excusa, la mirada del rubio demostraba no creerle, parecía que le quería leer la mente – _Bueno si… es que se me descompuso la cámara en la última foto… hmp… sabes lo cara que me salió._

El rubio se acerco al rostro del moreno – _No mientas_ – se volteo y dio unos pasos – _Tus ojos reflejan decepción aunque con algo de ilusión, vamos Sasuke el brillo de tus ojos es diferente al que has tenido _– suspiro profundamente – _Somos amigos, no? Deberías confiar en mí._

El moreno sonrió de lado – _Hmp… veo que nunca te puedo engañar verdad…_ - hubo un pequeño silencio – _Amigo…_

La escena que se presento después fue al rubio con lágrimas en forma de cascada abrazando al moreno, que por el impulsivo movimiento de su amigo, ambos fueron a dar al suelo dejando a muchas de las personas que por ahí pasaban con algo de confusión y algunos otros de curiosidad en sus rostros.

**(NA: Cof… cof… regresemos a lo que nos interesa n.nU)**

- _Bueno ahora si cuéntame_ – decía el rubio, ambos ya se encontraban en una cafetería.

El moreno ya se encontraba más que resignado, si mentía su rubio amigo lo sabría – _Pues… recuerdas que te hable de Hinata._

Naruto cambio su mirada a una un poco triste y nostálgica, recordaba todos los momentos que sufrió porque ella ya no estaba y eso desde el momento que lo conoció – _Sasuke pensé que ya habías superado eso._

- _Pues eso parecía pero… ahora todo eso cambio_ – el moreno se quedo mirando su café

_- Porque lo dices?_ – pregunto más interesado

- _La vi hoy en el parque, pero cuando estaba por hablarle apareció Neji (¬¬) ese tipo siempre me odio y se interpuso en nuestra relación en algún momento y ahora q la vi estaba con él…_ - comento frustrado por la situación y más por recordar el sonrojo de Hinata **(NA: nótese que Sasuke no tiene idea que es el primo de Hinata)** – _Ya no importa me olvidare de ella._

- _Vaya… no me esperaba eso_ – vio al moreno que se encontraba con la mirada gacha y… se levanto de golpe – _Vamos Teme no todo está perdido, si la encontraste tal vez sea un buen momento de hablar después de tanto tiempo de no verse, además… no permitiré que ese brillo en tus ojos desaparezca._

- _Pero…_ - iba a contestarle pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

- _Tú no te preocupes déjaselo todo a Naruto Uzumaki_ – sonrió el rubio

Sasuke también sonrió – _Gracias amigo_

**Y FUE TAN FUERTE**

**VOLVER A QUERERTE**

**VOLVER A CREER EN LOS DOS**

**BASTO MIRARTE, VOLVER A AMARTE**

**PARA PERDERTE DE NUEVO**

**AMOR…**

- _Hola…_ - pregunta algo desconfiado – _Tu eres… Hinata cierto?_

- _H-hola, si Hinata Hyuuga y tu quién eres?_ – se encontraba un poco confundida y como no estarlo si recibió una carta donde le dicen que era urgente su presencia en el Kiosco del parque central.

Sonrió para liberar un poco la tensión – _Jejeje bueno mucho gusto mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, es un placer al fin conocerte y perdón por hacerte venir de esta forma_ – metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- _Uh? Conocerme? No entiendo para que me cito aquí_ –

- _En realidad… quiero ayudar a un gran amigo por eso te cite en este lugar y mencione que era urgente, perdón si te espante con esa carta_ –

- _N-no te preocupes, pero de que amigo me hablas?_ – No conocía al rubio y mucho menos sabía quien era el amigo de quien le hablaba, cada vez se encontraba más nerviosa y confundida.

- _Bueno mejor que él te lo explique todo y por favor escúchalo, yo… me retiro, un placer conocerte Hinata _– se despidió de ella

- _Pero… hablar con quién?_ – pregunto pero el rubio ya no se veía por ninguna parte.

- _Conmigo_ – contesto alguien detrás de ella

Ella se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más, se dio la vuelta para poder observar de quién se trataba pero como ya era de noche no se podía ver quién era, de una cosa si estaba segura… conocía esa voz.

- _Mucho tiempo de no verte Hinata_ –

Hinata se acerco al barandal y se detuvo un momento para observar la luna – _Si… dos años ya verdad… Sasuke_ –

El moreno se acerca y la abraza por detrás – _Vaya no te has olvidado de mi, pero… no pareces feliz de verme _– trato de esconder un poco su tristeza.

Hinata volteo para quedar frente a frente poso su mano en la mejilla del moreno, que al contacto cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento, guardando el suave tacto de ella, se sentía realmente feliz hasta que…

- _Estoy feliz porque he vuelto a ver a un muy querido… amigo_ –

Sasuke se separo bruscamente – _Amigo?_ – sus ojos demostraban tristeza y desilusión, no… no podía soportar que ella actuara de esa forma tan fría y desinteresada, ella no era la chica que había conocido antes, no… no podía ser ella – _Que acaso nosotros…_ - no pudo terminar un nudo en la garganta no le permitía expresarse.

La peli azul se acerco, apenas toco el hombro del moreno – _Sasuke yo… _

_- No_ – ya no aguantaba más, un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo hizo alejarse _– Perdona Hinata_ – tras decir esto salió corriendo, tenía que alejarse, una lagrima solitaria recorría la mejilla de este, mientras que la peli azul se quedaba preocupada por la actitud que había tomado.

- _No pude cumplir lo que me pediste Naruto_ – mencionaba al tiempo que se alejaba.

**SENTI TANTA CONFUSIÓN**

**AL VERTE TAN FRIA AMOR**

**ASI FUE QUE COMPRENDI**

**QUE TU NO ERAS PARA MI…**

El moreno se encontraba caminando a paso lento se cuestionaba el porqué se fue corriendo sin esperar una respuesta, su corazón le decía que había una posibilidad, pero… el solo hecho de escuchar la palabra **AMIGO** lo devastó totalmente.

- _Un… amigo_ – decía mientras apretaba los puños, una gota cayo y seguida de varias empezó a llover, el moreno volteo al cielo al menos así las lagrimas podrían borrarse o formar parte de la misma lluvia – _Hinata…_ - susurro.

En otro lado...

Una peli azul se encontraba observando la lluvia por la ventana de su cuarto estaba muy pensativa ya que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación.

- _Hinata te encuentras bien?_ – pregunto, a lo cual la chica solo suspiro y asintió sin muchas ganas.

- _Perdona la intromisión pero… cual fue la urgencia?_ –

- _Neji…_ - la chica se tiro a los brazos del castaño ya no aguantaba dejo salir unas lagrimas dejando a su primo desconcertado.

Acaricio su cabeza tratando de confortarla – _Que sucedió?_

Hinata ceso un poco el llanto para poder hablar – _Me… me encontré con Sasuke…_ - el castaño al oír el nombre se tenso e iba a decir algo pero se le adelanto – _después de tanto tiempo y no pude decirle nada… me deje llevar por otras situaciones._

Neji respiro profundamente no era momento para enojarse, no quería que Hinata sufriera de nuevo – _Es raro que tu actúes sin pensar, pero te comprendo no sabias como reaccionar, no es así?_ – la cuestiono.

- _Si_ – se separo del castaño para volver a sentarse frente a la ventana – _Esto termino y no de la mejor manera._

**ESTABA APRENDIENDO COMO VIVIR**

**YA DE TI ME OLVIDABA**

**CUANDO TE VI**

**CON LA MIRADA DESESPERADA…**

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

_

* * *

_

Hola, pues no son tan largos los cap pero

_pues que querian de hecho iba a ser solo 1 jaja y ahora van a ser 3_

_Que les parecio este cap? _

_El prox sera el ultimo, asi es q como ven... _

_¿Final feliz, Triste o Ambos?_

_Grax por sus reviews._

_Hiromi - Ayanita_

_n.n_


	3. Parte 3 Final

--

Hola!!

Perdon por la tardanza pero aunq son vacaciones u.u he tenido que salir sin previo aviso.

Bueno entonces los dejo q lean, no es el final que tenia en mente pero igual no me maten -.-U, bueno al final n.n contesto algunos reviews

--

* * *

--

**CANCIONES y (N/A: n.n)**

_- Dialogos -_

_Flash Back´s _

--

--

Unos días después…

- _Naruto!!_ – gritaba un peli gris desde su oficina

El rubio corrió a dicha oficina – _Me llamó Jefe?_

- _Naruto no me digas Jefe_ – suspira cansadamente – _Se escucha muy feo… solo dime Kakashi._

- _De acuerdo_ – se acomodo en la silla frente al escritorio – _Y?_

- _Necesito que tu y Sas_… - callo un momento – _Y Sasuke? Hace rato que no lo veo._

El rubio se puso un poco nervioso – _Sasuke…? A pues vera hace unos días que esta enfermo y por eso no a podido venir._

El peli gris no estaba muy convencido – _Enfermo?_ – solo vio como el rubio asentía – _Mmm… pues espero se recupere pronto… entonces olvídalo enviare a Yamanaka y Lee para cubrir la noticia, puedes retirarte._

El rubio salio de ahí muy pensativo, en realidad su amigo no estaba enfermo o bueno tal vez su enfermedad eran del corazón, estaba deprimido, encerrado en su departamento sin querer salir, ni hablar con nadie.

Le preocupaba mucho el estado en el que se encontraba el moreno, desde aquel día que lo encontró en medio de aquella tormenta supo que algo había salido mal y por más que él le pregunto… su amigo no mencionaba palabra alguna, solo tenia la mirada perdida en la nada desde ese momento no lo había visto, si lo visitaba pero él nunca le abría ni respondía.

_- Después del trabajo iré a verlo_ – decía mientras llegaba a su oficina

- _Hey Naruto_ – el aludido volteo – _Hay un tipo que busca a Sasuke dice que es importante_.

_- Bueno… hazlo pasar_ – contestaba mientras se sentaba.

No tardo mucho en que este entro a la oficina y se quedo observando al rubio con una ceja alzada – _Donde puedo encontrar a Uchiha?_

Lo observo por un momento… alto, castaño y sus ojos… esos ojos ya los había visto antes, pero donde? – _Antes que nada… Quién lo busca?_ - menciono irritado por el comportamiento de este.

- _Tsk… Neji Hyuuga_ – bufo un tanto molesto – _Ahora me dirás donde lo puedo encontrar?_

- _Hyuuga?_ – el castaño solo se le quedo viendo – _Entonces eres familiar de Hinata, cierto?_

El castaño no tenia mucha paciencia – _No tengo tiempo que perder contigo_ – se disponía a irse pero el rubio lo detiene – _Te llevare con Sasuke solo porque estoy seguro de que se trata de Hinata._

_- Sea eso o no… no te importa, no tengo nada que hablar contigo_ – Ya estaba molesto además de que el no tenia la obligación de estar buscando a Sasuke.

- _Claro que si me importa, Sasuke es mi amigo y me preocupa en el estado en que esta_ – miro fijamente a Neji.

El oji blanco respiro calmadamente – _Me lo imagino es por lo mismo que esta pasando Hinata en estos momentos_ – guardo silencio por un momento parecía meditar lo que iba a decir – _Vamos te contare mientras me llevas donde esta Uchiha, esperemos no sea muy tarde…_

El rubio no entendió muy bien pero si podía ayudar al moreno entonces si había que apurarse – _Entonces que esperamos… vamonos_.

--

--

En otro lado más especifico en un departamento se encontraba un moreno recostado en el sillón, a su alrededor se podía ver mucho desorden como si un tornado hubiera pasado por esa habitación.

Tomo asiento y tomo una caja que estaba en la mesita, dudaba si abrirla o no pero su deseo fue más fuerte… metió la mano y saco una fotografía y se quedo observándola largo rato.

En ella se podría ver a una peli azul de ojos perlados sonriendo y sonrojada porque estaba abrazada por un moreno de ojos y cabello negros, se veían muy felices… Unas gotas cayeron sobre la imagen eran lagrimas que se habían escapado de un oji negro, no dejaba de lamentarse por lo ocurrido hace años.

Bueno dejémoslo un momento a solas y veamos que hace Hinata.

En su cuarto una peli azul estaba un tanto apurada acomodando su ropa y sus cosas en una maleta.

- _Tiene razón Neji… huir es de cobardes_ – se decía mientras apretaba una playera negra, la extendió un poco y se vio que tenia el nombre de Sasuke bordado, con el dedo empezó a delinear cada parte del bordado mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a salir, se seco con el dorso de la mano – _Será lo mejor…_ - doblo la playera y la guardo.

Termino de empacar todo, bajo sus cosas ya que fuera de ahí un taxi la esperaba para llevarla al aeropuerto, antes de cerrar la puerta vio por ultima vez el lugar – _Lo siento Neji…_ - ya no quería llorar pero no contaba con una lagrima traicionera _– Adiós…_ - dijo cerrando la puerta.

--

--

**Y FUE TAN FUERTE**

**VOLVER A VERTE**

**SUFRI TANTO TIEMPO POR TI**

**BASTO MIRARTE, RECUPERARTE**

**Y SABER QUE TE IRIAS SIN MI**

**--**

**--**

Regresemos a ver a Sasuke…

_- Ya no tiene caso… la perdí realmente _– sostenia la foto y recordaba cuando ella lo habia llamado amigo – _Si… ya no tiene caso _– estaba apunto de romperla cuando tocaron la puerta.

_- SASUKE ABREME!! _– gritaba un rubio mientras golpeaba fuertemente la puerta.

- _DEJAME SOLO!! _– contestaba el moreno.

- _ABRENOS UCHIHA!! _– ahora gritaba el compañero del rubio un tanto desesperado de la situación, al moreno se le hacia conocida la voz y mas por como lo había llamado, no… no podría ser él o si? – _MALDITA SEA UCHIHA NO TENEMOS TU TIEMPO… HINATA ESTA… _- no pudo terminar la puerta se había abierto de golpe dejando ver al moreno.

_- QUE? DONDE ESTA HINATA? _– si Sasuke le había gritado a Neji, el castaño se sorprendió pero bueno… al fin lo había hecho salir, no? – _CONTESTAME HYUUGA, QUE LE PASO A HINATA? _– si… estaba desesperado e impaciente.

- _Dejen de gritar _– sorprendiendo a los dos - _No le a pasado nada a ella… pero no es momento para estar perdiendo el tiempo_ – volteando a ver al castaño.

- _Él tiene razón _– suspiro cansado tendría que dejar su orgullo atrás – _Uchiha ya sabes lo que pienso de ti y eso no cambiara… pero si en verdad sientes algo por Hinata tienes que evitar que cometa una tontería._

El moreno se sorprendió no había esperado que él hubiera dicho eso – _Tenlo por seguro Hyuuga no quiero que nada le pase… y haré todo lo que este en mi para hacerla feliz_ - entro corriendo al departamento y salio con una chamarra de piel – _En donde esta?_ – su mirada tenia un brillo especial, al menos al fin había conseguido la "medio" aceptación de Neji.

El rubio tomo la palabra – _Si muy bonito todo, pero… CORRE TEME! HINATA ESTA EN EL AEROPUERTO_ – finalizo sorprendiendo al moreno que volteo a ver a Neji para ver si decía la verdad.

_- Esa es la tontería que piensa hacer se va a Alemania, debes detenerla_ – contesto por la mirada que le había mandado el moreno.

Sasuke salio corriendo dejando a los otros sorprendidos por la repentina acción pero felices porque al fin uno de los dos reaccionaba, aunque esperaban que Hinata cambiara de opinión, mientras una frase resonaba en la cabeza de él… "SE VA"

_- Ya una vez cometí el error de dejarte ir, no lo pienso volver a repetir_ – se decía mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía.

--

--

Con Hinata…

Estaba en la sala de espera repitiéndose una y otra vez que esto era lo correcto, ella ya no lo quería… o eso es lo que ella quería pensar, pero su a su corazón no lo podía engañar.

"Vuelo con destino a Alemania favor de abordar por la puerta 5."

Hinata tomo sus cosas y se formo en la puerta que le tocaba abordar – _Algún día volveré…_ - fue lo ultimo que dijo al pasar la puerta.

--

Con Sasuke…

Entro al aeropuerto mientras corría se iba fijando – _Donde estas?_ – no la encontraba por ningún lado - _Espero no sea tarde…_ - se acerco a una de las encargadas – _Disculpe el vuelo a Alemania?_ – Ella checo… - _Están terminando de abordar por la puerta 5_.

_- Gracias_ – sale corriendo a la dirección indicada – _Tengo que alcanzarla_ – ve que uno de seguridad empezaba a cerrar la puerta… - _ESPERE!!_

Voltea a verlo – _Lo siento, ya no puede pasar_ – si no se daba prisa el avión despegaría y ahora si definitivamente la perdería. – _Usted no entiende en ese avión se va la persona que mas quiero en este mundo._

El poli ni se inmuto – Será _lo que sea pero usted ya no puede pasar, retírese por favor_ – mientras revisaba una pequeña lista que tenia, el moreno aprovecho el momento y se infiltro esperando que no lo vieran.

Corría por un largo pasillo, podía ver como iban abordando, busco… y encontró a una peli azul que iba subiendo para abordar, tenia que apurarse…

Ya estaba por llegar… - _Un poco más _– corría sin fijarse solo quería llegar a donde estaba ella, de un momento a otro se encontraba sujetado por dos de seguridad – _Vaya… creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta _– el moreno intentaba librarse pero no podía ahora si parecía que estaba todo perdido-

La peli azul iba con la cabeza gacha, estaba mal lo que hacia pero ya no había razones para quedarse.

_- HINATA !!_ – grito mientras era jalado a la fuerza.

Ella miro a los lados le pareció a ver escuchado la voz de Sasuke – _No puede ser… creo q ya me estoy volviendo loca_ – trato de seguir subiendo pero algo se lo impedía.

El moreno observo que se detenía pero no volteaba tal vez… - _HINATA NO TE VAYAS!!_ – grito con todas sus fuerzas era su ultima oportunidad, los de seguridad se detuvieron y voltearon con curiosidad.

Lo había escuchado no estaba loca, volteo y vio al moreno que estaba atrapado entre dos de seguridad – _Sasuke..._

_--_

_--_

**Y FUE TAN FUERTE**

**VOLVER A QUERERTE**

**VOLVER A CREER EN LOS DOS**

**BASTO MIRARTE, VOLVER AMARTE**

**PARA PERDERTE DE NUEVO**

**AMOR!...**

**--**

**--**

**(N/A: En lo que sigue ****parecerá que gritan pero recuerden… en un aeropuerto, ella en las escaleras casi adentro del avión y él que fue alejado… ustedes entenderán n.n)**

Estaba sorprendida nunca pensó encontrárselo y feliz si estaba feliz, pero ella ya lo había decidido… - _DE QUE O QUIEN HUYES?_ – se sorprendió por la pregunta y era verdad porque huía? Tal vez del dolor?... no quería sufrir lo mismo de antes pero claro no se lo iba a decir.

- _NO HUYO…_ - Contesto un tanto insegura de sus palabras.

- _CONTESTAME ALGO… PORQUE ME LLAMASTE AMIGO… SI AUN SIENTES ALGO POR MI_ – cuestionaba a la oji blanca.

- _Y-Y-yo… NO ES VERDAD…_ - trataba de ser fuerte, si era verdad se engañaba ella misma.

- _NUNCA TE DIJE ALGO Y AHORA TAL VEZ SEA TARDE_ – Agacho la cabeza no quería que lo viera, estaba al borde de derramar lagrimas, tal vez era verdad ella ya no lo quería.

Nunca lo había visto así, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, tomo todas las fuerzas que pudo para preguntarle – _QUE ES?_

El moreno la volteo a ver, ella pudo ver rastros de lagrimas y sinceridad en sus ojos – _YO… TE AME Y AUN TE AMO_ – Hinata quedo en shock, era verdad él nunca lo mencionaba, su corazón de verdad ya no aguantaba – _TU… EN VERDAD YA NO SIENTES NADA POR MI?_ – A Sasuke le costo mucho hacer esa pregunta y un deje de tristeza oscureció su mirada.

Las personas estaban a la expectativa, además no podían hacer otra cosa la peli azul les impedía subir al avión, estaban conmovidos por el moreno, pero y ella? Que le diría ahora…

Los de seguridad decidieron soltarlo, no todos los días se veía una situación así, el moreno solo se dejo caer, estaba de rodillas en un estado de frustración, la vida ya no tendría sentido sin ella.

_- YO…_ - un nudo se formaba en su garganta. **(N/A: Aquí meteré algunos recuerdos n.n)**

**--**

**FLASH BACK**** (Cuando eran conocidos)**

_**Una peli azul estaba en el **__**salón de clases, no había nadie mas que ella, mientras escribía - Nadie recuerda que hoy es mi cumpleaños u.u – decía sin dejar de ver su cuaderno, entonces vio que ponían sobre el un ramo de rosas blancas.**_

_**Volteo a ver y se **__**sorprendió al ver a Sasuke con su usual mirada seria – Si yo soy nadie… entonces tienes razón – el peli negro se dio la vuelta y salio del salón. Hinata se quedo admirando las rosas que le había regalado y se sonrojo – Alguien que… no me tiene en el olvido gracias… Sasuke…**_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

--

_- YO…_ - sentía una opresión en el pecho.

--

**FLASH BACK (Su primera cita)**

_**Estaban en el cine viendo una película de terror Hinata se sobresalta y se agarra del brazo del moreno sin darse cuanta – Ah… lo siento – se sonrojo cosa que a el le gustaba – No pasa nada – le contesto y abrazo a la oji blanca que se sonrojo más, trato de seguir poniendo atención.**_

_**Otra escena y **__**escondió la cara en el pecho de Sasuke – Tranquila – le levanto el rostro sin dejar de abrazarla a lo cual se volvió a sonrojar, se acerco a su oído y le dijo – Sabes me gusta cuando te sonrojas y te pones nerviosa – Y-yo… - no pudo terminar la había callado con un beso.**_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_--_

_- YO…_ - comenzaban a salir lágrimas

--

**FLASH BACK (Lo que yo se que nadie sabe)**

_**Chica x: Como puedes andar con él es muy serio**_

_**Hinata: Si es verdad pero aun así lo quiero.**_

_**Chica x: Bueno allá tú.**_

_**Hinata voltea a ver al moreno que se encontraba con la mirada hacia la ventana "Con los demás es serio e indiferente, pero cuando esta conmigo es otro. Solo yo conozco al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha y me alegra ser solamente yo a la que le demuestras su cariño"**_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

--

- _VAMOS HINA… QUIERO OIRLO DE TU BOCA_ – todos voltearon a ver al moreno que permanecía esperando al respuesta.

_- YO…_ - Todos regresaron la mirada a la chica que estaba llorando – _YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!!_ – Tras decir esto empezó a bajar las escaleras, los que estaban ahí se hicieron a un lado para que pudiera pasar.

Mientras que Sasuke al escucharla se paro y corrió a esperarla al final de las escaleras, cuando llego la oji blanca lo abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, hundió su rostro en el cuello de él – _Perdóname_ – lloraba a más no poder.

- _No… el que debería pedir perdón soy yo…_ - mientras se separaban lagrimas de felicidad salían.

Sasuke se sonrojo - _Te amo Hina…_ – ella sonrió – _Yo también Sasu…_ - Sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que los dos se fundieron en un beso, que ambos ansiaban desde hace tiempo, las personas que estaban ahí y que no perdieron detalle les aplaudieron lo que vieron los conmovió pero a ellos no les importaba el lugar ni quienes estuvieran alrededor, lo que importaba es que ya se tenían uno al otro.

--

Desde una de las grandes ventanas se podían ver a un rubio y un castaño que no perdieron de vista todo lo que ocurrió.

_- Vaya al fin…_ - suspiraba aliviado el rubio.

El castaño miro mientras alzaba una ceja por unos segundos más a la pareja que aun no dejaba de abrazarse _– Maldito Uchiha aprovechado_ – decía mientras caminaba – _Ya me las pagara…_

_--_

_--_

_**Ahora si a ver contesto n.n algunos, pero muchas grax a ustedes por sus reviews sin ellos esta historia creo que no hubiera salido adelante.**_

KENSA-CHAN: Si es verdad q se le puede sacar mas, pero creo q no soy buena para alargar historias n.nU.

DarkAmy-chan: jaja muchas grax por el post y pues n.nU a ver como quedo el final...

Tenchi-Uchiha: grax por el post y pues de hecho iba a quedar todo dramatico pero no seria muy mala de mi parte n.n

Krencita-seijun: Nee.. por mayoria final feliz n.n grax por el post

Nylleve Cullen

Andreaeb182

dagorfly

**--**

**Hiromi-Ayanita**

**n.n**

**--**


End file.
